Victor Zsasz X reader: I'm not good with words
by The Teapot of Fandoms
Summary: When you tell Victor you had a rough day, he makes a plan to at lest let you have a good night.


You had returned to the small apartment that both you and Victor shared. You sighed softly as you took your shoes off, walked over to the couch and set the bag you where carrying, down. Victor was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, he didn't move or even say " hello" to you as you walked in. You shook your head and mumbled to yourself. As you mumbled to yourself about how much of a crap day you had and didn't need to be ignored on top of that. Victor got up without you noticing, walked up behind you and pulled you into a tight embrace.

" You know, I may not say a word, but that doesn't mean my ears haven't stopped working my dear." He said as he placed a gentle kiss on top of your head.

" Sorry Victor, it's just I got into fight with a family member, and then Oswald was snippy all day, so it's just been really rough. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Victor nodded and gently rubbed small circles into your shoulder as he though. He stopped once his idea came to a close; you raised your brow at his action and turned your head to lock your eyes with his. He simply smiled at you then pulled back.

" I know what will cheer you up, but you have to do something for me."

" Sure Victor, what is it?"

"Get out."

" E-Excuse me?"

You blinked slowly and stared at him in shock. Victor never was good with his words it seems, he gulped then realized how harsh his words where.

" I-I mean please go out for a bit, I have some work to do then I will take you out somewhere ok?"

" Ok love, just please be hurry. "

You said with a soft smile as you let out a gentle sigh, then turned on your heel, walked out of the main room, put your shoes one, grabbed your bag and headed out. An hour had passed and your had ran around Gotham fixing up some things you needed to. You then unlocked the door to your apartment once you got there, and called out but stopped. You heard soft music playing, the lights where off but replaced with gentle candlelight. You blinked slowly and slowly walked in, shutting the door behind you, sliding off your shoes once again, this time putting your bag on a hanger. You then called out softly as you slowly walked into the main room.

" Victor, are you h-"

You stopped as you felt soft flower petals underneath your feet. You looked down to see your most beloved types of flowers, their petals spread out in a trail from the doorway, to the bedroom and main area of the room. Taking a few more steps you saw Victor smile at you, a massage table set up in the middle of the room, a old record player, open and playing some classic jazz, and lastly, him. He was just wearing his black suit pants, but instead of a jacket, and the rest of the get up, he was in just a dress shirt. The shirt had a few buttons un-done, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

" Welcome home, I know you said you where stressed and I am not very good with.. Expressing my feelings for you it seems. So I saw a scene from one of your shows with a couple and thought this might help you, I just want you to be happy. I want us to be happy. Will you please lie on the table? Oh! And please remove your top so I can get your back, I even bought lavender lotion, your favorite since I see you us-"

You had walked closer to him as he talked; you cut him off with a sweet kiss, to which he kissed you back. You pulled back and smiled softly, looking into his eyes.

" My dearest Victor, I know what you are trying to say, and thank you. Thank you for all of this. You are to sweet."

He turned around to give your privacy. You then turned and slid off your shirt, sliding onto the table, you un-hooked your bra and adjusted till your were comfy on the table. He waited till you where done then put some lotion onto his hands and started to give you the best back massage you had ever had. Once you two where done, he had also made you to dinner, with candles, fancy drinks, and more. You two had talked about things that you just needed to get off your chest, which made you two feel closer, you needed to be more open with each other. It was nights like these that made you realize how special you two where to one another.

" Oh! I have one last treat for you. Come with me."

You both took your hand, gently took your hand and kissed it. You blushed lightly to which he smirked lightly. He then took you to the bathroom, where it was filled with tea lights. You gasped as you saw wine, sweets and your most loved song playing on an iPod player. The bath was filled with bubbles and lavender bath salts. You stared at Victor who already knew what you where thinking.

" I did this when the food was still cooking and you where enjoying the soup I made for you, so the bath should be the perfect temp. So, what do you think of all of this? A- are you happy? I tried really hard. I have never had someone like you before in my life, or someone to do these things for. I just don't know how to express how much I-… I love you."

You felt tears start to form your eyes from all the love put into all of this.

" Oh Victor, you make me heart feel all warm and fuzzy, no one has ever done anything like this for me ether. We are in this together, thank you my love."

You two leaned into a deep, and passion filled kiss. You two loved each other and you both knew it. You pulled back and you asked him to join you, which he did. You two spent the rest of the night talking in the bath and feeding each other sweets. Once the water got cold and you both got out, dried off, and Victor picked you up bridle style. You giggled softly as he took you to the bedroom and you both then fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
